The Riddlers
by Beauty-is-but-a-Face
Summary: A blood glamour, a brother, a missing boy-who-lived... this year's shaped up to be a confusing one for Hermione... or should I say Keaira Melanie Riddle!


Hermione writhed on her bed. She clenched her teeth as it felt like her skin was been torn from her bones.

'Help me!' she whimpered to someone, anyone. It was five-thirty a.m. on the morning of her fifteenth birthday. She, Harry and Ron were about to return for their fifth year at Hogwarts.

Finally, the pain stopped, and Hermione sat up. She looked into her mirror and had to stifle her scream. Instead of an average looking, bushy haired, chubby cheeked girl was a young woman. This woman had dark, raven colored hair and pale skin. Her violet eyes seemed to have traces of ruby in them. Hermione hesitantly touched her slightly wavy hair. It reached passed her shoulder blades, almost to her hips.

This young woman looked regal, pure. Her cheek bones were chiseled into her face, her lips plump enough to be considered womanly but not overly-so. Her teeth were even and shiny. Her breasts had gone from a B to a C. She was much slimmer. 'I'm beautiful.' She whispered, shocked. 'What the hell happened?' she whispered next.

Accioing her book, wandlessly, to her own surprise, she began flicking through its pages, trying to find out what had happened. She finally found something that matched.

**Blood Rituals.**

**Used mostly for hiding people, a glamour can be cast on a person through a complicated blood ritual named ****Aequaliter Nubila. This means hide. It hides blood purity, blood ancestors and kin, makes hiding the person from whoever you stole them from easy.**

**You need: **

**-A wand**

**-Blood of the fake relations**

**-Blood from the one you are to hide**

**-Dragon blood (to give the ritual strength)**

**-Unicorn blood (to help the glamour)**

**You then must mix the bloods together, feed it to the one you wish to hide, and chant this; **

'**Absconde faciem ab oculo****  
****Aliquam sanguinem speculatoria****  
****Fac eos omnes qui noverant ignotum****  
****Quisque vitae rutrum novo'**

**Te translation of the chant is this:**

**Hide the appearance from eye**

**Hide the blood from the spy**

**Make them unknown to all who knew**

**Let their life start anew**

**Warning- fifteen years from the day the child is put under this ritual spell, the glamour shall break and needs to be renewed. **

Hermione knew this was it. All other glamours broke at seventeen. She had never heard of one that broke at fifteen. She instantly found another book with Aequaliter Nubila in it. This time, an antidote.

**Aequaliter Nubila**

**The Glamour**

**A blood ritual. Fades at fifteen. Steals memories. **

**To undo all effects you must point your wand at yourself and simply say: Nunc Dimittis. This shall return your memories and return you back to your normal appearance. To prevent this happening again, simply cast a warning spell on yourself. This tells you when the person might try to renew the spell. The one that works best is: mones. **

Hermione was shaken to the core by the idea she wasn't Hermione Jeanne Granger. Pointing a shaking hand at her head she whispered, '_Nunc Dimittis_! _Mones_!'

She fell backwards, onto the floor, as a flood of memories exploded on her.

'She's beautiful, Bella.' A high, icy voice, tinged with… affection?

'My Lord, she's ours. All ours.' A slightly high-pitched voice, filled with love not insanity.

'Dumbledore will try to take her.'

'What do we name her?'

'Keaira.'

'What does it mean, My Lord?'

'Little Dark One.'

'Middle name Melanie.'

'That means black, doesn't it?'

'Yes, Bellatrix. And your maiden name is Black… fitting, don't you think?'

'Keaira Melanie Riddle.'

The scene dissolved into another:

'My Lord? My Lord?' the voice, Bellatrix's voice, sounded panicked.

'Lily… Potter… cursed me… find Keaira… Corey…'

'I'll kill that stupid boy, Potter!' snarled the voice.

That scene too, dissolved.

'Hello Hermione Jeanne Granger, daughter of muggles Jeanne Leslie Granger and Harold John Granger.' Laughed a voice. Dumbledore, Hermione recognized.

'Dada? Mama?' sobbed a voice Hermione recognized as her own.

'Good bye, Dark spawn, Hello Hermione.' Laughed the voice. Hermione/Keaira felt something awful tasting trickle down her throat.

That scene dissolved and Hermione sat up, from the floor, panting. She wasn't Hermione. She was Keaira. Keaira Melanie Riddle. 'Shit!' she moaned. Who was Bellatrix Black? Then a terrifying realization struck Hermione/Keaira. My Lord. Lord Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Keaira Melanie Riddle. 'Shit, shit, shit!' she half screeched. She was the daughter of the darkest wizard of all time and a mysterious woman who was probably also Dark.

Two owls fluttered through the window, one holding a letter, the other a package. Normally this would be unusual but it was her birthday. Hermione/Keaira opened it in a daze. She opened the first one, with the letter, and gasped. She was glad she had already cast the Mones charm because that was the renewal spell.

**Miss Granger, **

**21 Grimauld Place. I'll see you there.**

**Dumbledore. **

**P.S. The house is under the fidelious charm. Fred and George Weasley are picking you up.**

'You bastard!' she half sobbed. She tore open the other package. Out fell a letter and a small, mahogany case and a small ebony case. She opened the letter first.

**Keaira Melanie Riddle,**

**I am your uncle-in law, Lucius Malfoy, husband to your mother's sister, Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black. This package has been spelled to find you by your father, lest anything ever happen to you. We have intelligence you were put under a curse to hide you from us. We believe you are in either your fifth, sixth or seventh year at Hogwarts. Please find me on Platform Nine and three quarters as discreetly as you can. Then give me the password tenebrae superant. I hope to see you there.**

**P.S. The contents of the cases are yours from a happier time. **

**P.P.S. If the glamour has fallen it would be in your best interest to replace it with one less lethal so Dumbledore does not know you know. **

**Lucius Malfoy. **


End file.
